


Remorse

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, FAHC Au, Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Prompt fromfahc-jerevinon tumblr: "I think we should stop seeing each other."This one got a little out of hand whoops,,, also, titles are hard





	Remorse

“Hey.. Jeremy?” Gavin mumbled into Jeremy’s bright hair, eyes closed.

“What’s up, Gav?” 

“I think we should stop seeing each other.”

His boyfriend seemed to tense before jumping up from the couch they were sharing, and looked at him with his startled brown eyes. “W… what…?”

“You… you heard me.” The Golden Boy couldn’t hold his gaze, instead glancing down and focusing on his fidgeting hands.

“But…” He felt Jeremy gently grab his chin, nudging his head up to meet his eyes, now glistening. “Why, Gavin? Is there something wrong, anything I can-”

Gavin cut him off, biting his cheek as he did so, “No… there’s nothing you can do. I feel like all I bring to you is pain and suffering - all I do is make your life harder. I’ve had a lot of time to think about this, and I think we should separate.” Gavin was, of course, referring to the several failed jobs they’ve been a part of during the last few months. Most of them, in Gavin’s opinion, were all his fault, _especially_ on the ones where Jeremy or one of the others had gotten hurt somehow. He felt Jeremy’s hand slowly lower from his cheek, and took this chance to look back down, refusing to meet that anguished gaze once more, finishing his statement with his own mumble, “It’s not anything you’ve done, Lil J. I’m the one that’s gotten you mullered and buggered your life away-”

Jeremy finally decided to break out of his silence, in a barely audible murmur, “Gavin, I don’t… I don’t care about how much I get hurt. You, as well as the rest of the crew, but especially you, are my number one priority. I’ll always jump in front of bullets for you, throw you off of the burning building, you name it, I’ll do it. I don’t do it because of Geoff’s orders, or because some guy’s got a knife at my throat… but because I love you, all of you. Wouldn’t give this life up for anything. If your safety means I get hurt, I’d walk through fire. Gavin, listen - I have no harsh feelings towards you. Okay, so some jobs went wrong. So what?”

“So _what?_ Jeremy, you’ve almost bloody died, several times-”

“I don’t give a _fuck_ about dying, Gavin!” Jeremy’s voice was rising now, as tears began falling down the younger man’s face, “I love you, okay? That means I would do anything for you, and I mean anything, no matter what happens. I’ll always forgive you, I’ll always come back.”

“You bloody can’t make promises like that, Jeremy! What if you don’t come back one day?” Gavin’s formerly steady voice was now shaking, and his own eyes were growing watery, but ignored it in favor of continuing, quieter this time, “I.. I can’t lose you, Jeremy. I can’t take the thought of never seeing you again, hearing your laugh… I wouldn’t make it.”  
Jeremy’s hand made its way back to his cheek, but didn’t force his head this time; instead, he felt a gentle thumb stroke the falling tears away, and he had to hold himself back from leaning into the touch.

“Gav… listen to me. I’m not going anywhere, I wouldn’t do that to you. You come first and foremost, always.” He felt Jeremy press a kiss to his forehead, and he was lost. As choking sobs began to break out of him, he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him, and he quickly returned the embrace, holding the other close to him, as close as he could. “Hey, buddy, it’s okay.”

“No, Jeremy..” Gavin managed to force out of himself, as he felt the man’s warmth fade away as he slumped onto the couch, face in his hands, “... it’s not.”

-

Gavin nearly jumped off of the bed as he woke, clutching his chest and holding back panicked breaths. He heard a grumble next to him and turned to see Jeremy wake up himself. When those brown eyes, the ones he loved so very much, met his own panicking green, Jeremy hurried to push himself up and hold the other man close. He breathed in the familiar tang of gunpowder and ashes, a scent that always laced his boyfriend’s body, and felt himself slowly calm down in Jeremy’s arms. He heard the other’s soft shushing as his lips were pressed against Gavin’s platinum blond-dyed hair.

“I’m not going anywhere, Gav. We’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> um... sorry for this, don't worry, I made myself cry too
> 
>  
> 
> check out my tumblr: [sarah](https://www.starryalpha.tumblr.com)


End file.
